Satsuki Loves Moe Moments!
by Usaki Takuzawa
Summary: Satsuki likes to leave Misaki and Usui alone a lot. Being a childish 30 year old, she might have something up her sleeve, that might or might not include flowers, chocolates, and a Valentine's Day serenade.
1. Satsuki's Mischievousness!

A/N: Something short. I have no beta, since this is my first story here on FF. I hope you don't mind the grammatical errors o3o

Maid Latte was a quaint little café with excellent service and delicious food. Their delighted customers always came back, with their expectations to be met every single time. They left with a smile on their faces, and Misaki was one of the reasons why, Satsuki thought. Her hard work and determination had noticeably won over even Honoka, with her jealousy towards Misaki. Satsuki watched Misaki lazily as Misaki swept the café's floor, leaving not even a trace or dust.

'_She's such a hard worker,' _Satsuki thought.

"Satsuki-san, I've finished cleaning up." Misaki told Satsuki, snapping the short 30-year old out of her reverie.

"Ah, yes, Misa-chan. Oh my," Satsuki breathed, looking at the extremely clean surroundings. "Everything seems like it's sparkling, Misaki! You really did a super great job."

Misaki scratched her head awkwardly. "It's nothing, Satsuki-san. It's my job after all. I love the café, so I gotta take care of it as best as I can."

Satsuki beamed.

Just then, the chimes over the café's entrance opened and Usui Takumi walked in calmly. He glanced at Misaki, and smiled.

"Ah, Misa-chan. Done with work already?" Usui drawled, giving Misaki a once-over.

"Not yet, Usui, I have some more things to do, like polish the silverware, make sure we have more food for tomorrow, and wash the dishes." Misaki told him.

Satsuki's inner self grinned. _'Aha. This is a chance to leave them alone together,' _she deviously thought. _'They obviously need more time together, and I'm just being a nuisance. I think I should leave.'_

Satsuki beamed at Misaki. "You two can clean up here. I'm sure you two will do a great job." She tossed the keys to the store to Misaki and grabbed her bags. "Bye bye, you two!" she said perkily, and rushed out the door, smiling and bouncing all the way.

Usui and Misaki stared at the closed shop door. _'What was that about?' _they both thought, confused.


	2. The Big Romance Plan

A/N: Sorry about the short first chapter, I was trying to see if I could get reviews. :D I hope I'll get more.

As Satsuki happily dashed out of the café, Misaki suddenly noticed that she and Usui were alone.

Alone.

At 11 o'clock in the evening.

Usui must've noticed this, because he lazily leaned over the counter which she was currently polishing and breathed, "We're alone, Misa-chan, all alone."

Misaki didn't spare him a glance and kept on polishing the table. "Yes, I thought it was obvious, you pervert."

Usui leaned closer, looking directly at Misaki's face. "I was thinking maybe that you would like to take advantage of the situation."

Misaki froze. "You perverted alien!" she fumed, and smacked his face with the dirty rag. Usui didn't flinch, but merely wiped his face with his hand.

"Misa-chan, this opportunity to do something alone doesn't come very often, y'know," Usui drawled.

Misaki walked over to one of the tables and sat down on a chair. "Usui, I'm not very comfortable doing…um…you know what I mean. Especially during this time." she awkwardly muttered.

Usui walked over to the chair across her and sat down. "Why not let the inner pervert come out?" he chuckled.

Misaki flamed up. "I don't have an inner pervert, and you know it! I think it's about time we went home."

The mischievous blonde shrugged, stood up, and offered his hand to her. Misaki took it and stood up. They silently walked back to the locker room where Misaki kept her bag. She grabbed the bag and walked out the door, Usui silently trailing behind. Misaki locked up, and the two went home.

Behind the trash bins beside the staff's door was Satsuki, peering over them as Misaki and Usui left. She was quite disappointed that nothing happened between the two. She was actually watching from a partially curtain-covered window in front of the shop. Since it was almost Valentine's Day, she formulated a plan which went like this:

Step One: Talk to Usui and tell him to go to the park, supposedly attending the staff party. Then tell Misaki that she's waiting for her at the park at Feb. 14, at exactly 7 pm. They would think that they were going to attend the staff party.

Step Two: Get Aoi to prepare everything for a romantic candlelight dinner. Complete with three course meal, a maid (this would be either Yukimura or Sakura), and a violin-playing butler (which would be Ikuto. He was surprisingly good at it.).

Step Three: Get them to kiss.

As Satsuki thought it over, she smiled widely. She brushed off dust from her coat and stood up. Walking back home, she saw a small white piece of cloth on the sidewalk. She picked it up and looked at the pretty ivy decorations on one side of the handkerchief that formed the letter U.

"I wonder who this belongs to." She wondered. She shrugged and kept it in her pocket. Maybe it was one of the staff's. She walked home, humming a wedding march as she did.

As she unlocked the door to her apartment, she thought about what it must be like to be Usui, who was always getting rejected by Misaki.

'_He loves her so much; he's willing to get hurt for her. I think he would even risk his life for her.' _She thought. _'I wonder what drives him. He has a will stronger than no ones, and he matches Misaki perfectly. I think they deserve a happy life together.'_

Satsuki took off her coat and changed into her pink Hello Kitty pajamas with a matching hood. Being the cosplay freak that she is, she was obsessed with anything that had to do with anime and manga.

Hello Kitty was one of those obsessions.

Her bedroom had white and pink Hello Kitty wallpaper, and there were posters of Black Butler, Hetalia Axis Powers, Shugo Chara, Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach, and almost every popular anime there is. Her desk was littered with Hello Kitty-themed stationery, and a Sasuke bobble-head sat beside her alarm clock. Heck, even her bed had Hello Kitty all over it. Hello Kitty bed-covers, Hello Kitty quilts, and Hello Kitty pillowcases.

She felt infinitely happy every time she set foot in her bedroom.

Grabbing her diary, she plopped down on her bed and started to write:

**Dear Diary, **

**I desperately want to let Misaki know that Usui loves her, more than anything in the world. She keeps rejecting his advances, and I want to help Usui win over Misaki. I want Misaki to be happy with a guy for once. **

**Starting tomorrow, I'll ask Aoi, Erika, Honoka, and Subaru to help me out.**

**Love,**

**Hyoudou Satsuki-chyan~3**

Content with her plans, Satsuki dozed off, dreaming about Misaki and Usui surrounded by Cupids and roses.

A/N: Does it suck? LOL, I wouldn't be effing surprised if it did 8D

Anyways, review please? :3


	3. Shopping at the Mall

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :D So therefore…

Lo and behold, a longer chapter! :D

**February 12**

The next day, Satsuki huddled up the staff of Maid Latte and discussed the Valentine plan. Their reactions were of happiness and glee, and they all agreed to participate in her scheme. Aoi was quite eager to dress Misaki up in frilly outfits, while Honoka drifted away in the middle of the discussion, mumbling something about bribes.

Misaki arrived while they were huddled up, and Satsuki and the others were startled when she popped up from behind them.

"What are you guys discussing?" Misaki inquired.

Satsuki flinched. "Oh, it's nothing, Misaki, you don't need to know."

Aoi nodded.

Misaki shrugged. "Alright, I see I shouldn't be involved," she said.

"You have no idea how important you are in my plan," Satsuki muttered.

Misaki dressed into her maid uniform and was getting ready to serve the customers, when Aoi ran to her and tapped her shoulder. He had a weirdly happy expression on his face, and she knew it wouldn't be good.

"Misaki, Satsuki invited you to a Valentine's Day party. It'll be held in the park, and she wants me to help you pick out pretty outfits." Aoi said happily.

Misaki groaned. "I hate frilly outfits, but for the sake of Satsuki, fine. Is Usui invited as well?"

Aoi shook his head. "Yes. He'll be invited, but he's going first."

Misaki groaned again. "This cannot mean anything good. I also remembered, Aoi, I don't have anything to pay for the outfits you want me to wear."

"Oh, you need not worry about that, Misa-chan," Aoi chirped. "I can pay for everything, as long as I get to dress you up in frilly outfits."

Misaki shook her head and went back to work, putting frilly outfits out of her mind.

After work, Satsuki rushed over to Usui, who was washing the dishes while whistling.

"Usui-san, could you do me a little favor?" Satsuki asked.

Usui looked at her and nodded. "Sure, what is it, Manager?"

"I want you to come with me shopping. I want to buy you a new suit for the staff party this Valentine's Day, and I want you to look your best, since we'll have other people there as well, and Misaki's going to be there, and…" she started to rant, but Usui cut her off with a one soapy hand up.

"Of course, but I'll pay, alright?" he grinned.

Satsuki beamed at the blonde. "Alright, as long as I get to make you look good."

Usui smiled at Satsuki. "After I'm done with this, let's go, alright?"

Satsuki nodded and grinned at him.

After a short amount of time, Satsuki and Usui were off to the mall. As there were a lot of shops that catered to men, they had a wide selection of items. They looked at a store with suits imported directly from France, which Satsuki thought was too expensive. Usui chuckled. Shopping with her was fun, mostly because she was jabbering on and on about how Misaki would fall in love with him just because he wore something extravagant. He let Satsuki drag him towards every shop and shove three-piece suits and tuxedos in his arms, feeling like he was about to attend a ball.

Knowing Satsuki, he probably was.

Satsuki stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Usui's arm insistently. "Usui, I found the perfect suit! Look!" she exclaimed, pointing at the sleek three-piece suit in the shop window. Once Usui laid eyes on it, he knew it was the right one. It was simple, yet deadly at the same time. They walked over to the shop and asked the saleslady whether the suit was for display or for purchase. The saleslady beamed and said it was for purchase.

"How much does it cost?" Satsuki asked the cheerful saleslady.

"100,000 yen." The saleslady chirped.

It didn't take long until Satsuki fainted. Usui caught her just in time and told the saleslady that he would take it.

Minutes later, he had the expensive suit and a heavily apologizing Satsuki at his side. He kept telling her that it was alright, and she finally calmed down. Suddenly, a bright pink dress caught his eye, and he saw a blonde "girl" pulling a taller raven-haired girl into a shop. From the look on her face, she was not enjoying it.

"Uh, hey, Satsuki-san, isn't that Aoi and Misaki over there? By the dress shop?" Usui asked the otaku. She looked at where he was pointing and her eyes grew wide.

"Usui, let's get out of here." She said quickly. She started to push him away from the shop, and he had no choice but to let himself be dragged away by Satsuki.

Meanwhile, while Satsuki was trying to evade the shopping Misaki and Aoi, Aoi was ranting on and on about Misaki's body type and arguing with himself at the same time. Misaki hadn't even been inside the mall for more than 5 minutes and already she was bored. For some reason, unlike most girls, she did not find shopping for garments a fun-filled experience. She sighed as Aoi yapped on about what color complimented her skin color. As he was in the middle of saying something about choosing between red and white, Misaki gripped his shoulder tiredly.

"Can we just look for a dress, Aoi? I'd rather sleep at home than fall asleep in one of the changing rooms." She mumbled, exasperated.

Aoi gave her a haughty look then said, "Fine. Let's look on, then." He grabbed Misaki's hand and dragged her over to an expensive-looking boutique. It seemed like hours of window-shopping and trying on various dresses until Aoi finally found what he was looking for. He gave the dress to Misaki, and even Misaki, with her dreadful fashion sense, knew at once that it was the dress for her. It was a green dress that ended just above her knees, had a low neckline, but not too low, puffed-up sleeves, and a black sash that was attached to the dress. Misaki just stared at the piece of clothing.

"No fiddly-doodle, Misaki, just try it on!" Aoi barked. He pushed Misaki into a dressing room. It wasn't long until Aoi heard the door creak and saw a lovely lady in the place of Misaki. Not that Misaki wasn't pretty, she was, but the dress seemed to emphasize her aura of beauty.

'_Aren't Usui's eyes green? Oh, I'll bet he'll love THIS. I knew that dress was perfect for her. Heh, I might even get her loads of accessories to match with it,' _Aoi smirked.

"Well, err… What do you think, Aoi?" Misaki mumbled, fiddling around with the sleeves awkwardly.

"It's perfect, I swear it is. We'll get this one." Aoi chirped.

After Misaki and Aoi had left the shop with the dress and some accessories, they left the mall and went to each other's respectful homes.

Misaki felt pooped, yet happy when she entered her bedroom. It was the first time she felt happy about something as petty as a dress, but it gave her the feeling that she wasn't so bad-looking after all. She plopped the bag down on a chair and fell asleep almost immediately on her bed.

A/N: I loved the feedback, y'guys! Thanks so much for the appreciation of this story :D


	4. Practice and a Little Moe?

A/N: Hey guys! With all the reviews I got, I was so happy that I decided to thank my reviewers personally.

Arigato gozaimasu to:

Vividpixie, sweetH34R7, Layza8, Shark's Fin, Raina Rasberry, The Shadow Star, and my anonymous reviewers Diana, purplepinkblue, and allyouneedisasunrise! You guys know who you are! ;)

Now on to the next chapter!

**February 13, Friday**

Satsuki nervously wrung her hands behind her neck. Today, they were going to prep Sakura, Yukimura, and Ikuto on what they were going to do during the dinner, and she wasn't sure on how they would take it. Sakura supported the idea when Satsuki had called her. Satsuki didn't tell Sakura and Yukimura about Misaki working in the maid café; she knew she was touchy about it. Yukimura had protested on being one of the maids, but he finally accepted his role grudgingly. Satsuki giggled as she relived the phone call to Yukimura before going to bed.

_Yukimura: Hello, this is Yukimura._

_Satsuki: Hello, Yukimura, do you know Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi?_

_Yukimura: Yes, I do. Who is this?_

_Satsuki: This is Hyoudou Satsuki, a friend of theirs. My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to help us out on a little scheme we planned._

_Yukimura: I see. I always wanted Misaki to finally confess her feelings to Usui. So she can get Usui…-uncomfortable pause-_

_Satsuki: Ah. You want them together as well? I think that they are an excellent pair too! So will you help me and my friends out?_

_Yukimura: Yes, as long it doesn't involve me having to dress like a girl._

_-Silence-_

_Yukimura: ….Ohnonononono! I will not become a rival girl, alright? I am a man, and I will not-_

_Satsuki: -giggling- I'm sorry…but you would be perfect for the role of a maid!_

_Yukimura: Who volunteered me for such a task?_

_Satsuki: Sakura. _

_Yukimura: I don't have to kiss anyone, right?_

_-more silence-_

_Yukimura: …Right?_

_Satsuki: -clenching her stomach in laughter- Alright, I'll cut that out of the plan. So is it a deal?_

_Yukimura: Alright._

_Satsuki: __Yukimura, domo arigato! Kore wa hijo ni anata no isshu! _ｍ（．＿．）ｍ

_Yukimura: Don't mention it. Goodbye._

_Satsuki: Goodbye!_

_Yukimura: Wait, where will we meet?_

_Satsuki: At the maid café that I manage. You know the place Maid Latte?_

_Yukimura: I've seen it. We meet there tomorrow?_

_Satsuki: Yes, Yukimura. Goodbye!_

_Yukimura: Goodbye._

Satsuki giggled again, earning her a look from Honoka, who was washing the dishes.

"Everything is ready, right, Satsuki?" Honoka asked the giggly manager.

"Yep, Honoka, all we need now is for Ikuto, Sakura, and Yukimura to get here." She perked.

"Manager, Usui and I will be leaving now. We'll see you at the staff party tomorrow." Misaki said from behind them. Usui was beside her, looking at Satsuki weirdly.

"Alright, take care Misaki!" she chirped, as they exited out the back door.

Just then, the front doors of Maid Latte opened, and Sakura, Yukimura, Ikuto, and a dark-haired boy Satsuki had never seen before entered.

Satsuki rushed to them and bowed. "Thank you for helping us out! I am Hyoudou Satsuki, and these are my co-workers Erika, Subaru, Honoka, and Aoi." She said, pointing at each staff member.

The gathering bowed to each other and a bright perky voice said, "It's no problem at all! I'd love to help out!"

"Sakura, keep your voice down," Yukimura admonished.

"We're here to help Misaki and Usui fall in love." The dark-haired boy stated. "How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Soutarou Kanou."

"Welcome, Kanou! Okay, everyone come on back." Satsuki beckoned over the teenagers to the back of the café.

Once everyone had consumed a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, Satsuki started to brief them on their roles.

"Sakura, you are the maid, Yukimura, you'll be the butler (he grinned widely at this statement), and Ikuto, you will be the violinist. You have picked your pieces, Ikuto?" Satsuki asked.

Ikuto nodded mutely.

"Alright, Erika, you handle Sakura and help her practice. Subaru, you go drill Yukimura on what he does as well. Ikuto, you can practice here," she announced.

They scrambled to find places.

While the others were busy practicing, Kanou simply watched them, sitting on a chair near the counter. He observed Yukimura, who was currently balancing a stack of books on his head. Yukimura had gained a little manliness from him, which caused him to get a little confidence boost. Yukimura was no longer a clumsy vice-president; he was now a student worthy of his position.

"Kanou-kun, are you there?" Yukimura's voice bubbled in his mind. He blinked and looked at him.

"What, Yukimura?" he said blearily, rubbing his eyes. He checked his watch and was surprised to see it was already 10:30 PM.

"How long have we been practicing, Kanou? I'm sure you're tired and bored." Yukimura mumbled, a glint of concern in his eyes.

Kanou smiled at the worrying boy in front of him. "No, you keep practicing, Yukimura. I'm fine, I just need some coffee." He said sleepily.

"I'll get you some, Kanou." Yukimura offered. Before Kanou could have a say on it, Yukimura dashed to the back of the café.

While Yukimura was preparing Kanou's coffee, Subaru drifted over to Kanou and plopped herself on the chair opposite him.

"He surely cares for you a lot, Kanou-san." Subaru prodded.

Kanou nodded.

"Are you two gay?" Subaru asked quietly, and directly.

Kanou's eyes widened. After a few moments' silence, he nodded and looked away, his face turning pink.

Just as Subaru was about to say something, Yukimura padded back over to them and handed Kanou a mug of hot, delicious-smelling coffee. Kanou breathed in and was instantly welcomed by a smell of freshly ground coffee beans and sweet milk. He took the offered mug and drank, letting the sweetness linger in his mouth and effectively waking him up. After draining the whole mug, he grinned and continued watching the busy teenagers practice.

Another hour passed before Satsuki halted all practices and praised everyone for achieving so much. Everyone said their goodbyes, and headed home, feeling a twinge of excitement for the next day.

OMG GAIS I'M SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. T_T"

I was so busy with baking, art, and procrastination! /shot

;W; Don't kill me please~


End file.
